


Friends and Feels

by karmanisms



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), War (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bollywood, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: A series of loosely related scenes revolving around the life of childhood best buddies - Khalid Rahmani & Kartik Singh; the twists in their story and romantic ventures.
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid Rahmani, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Khalid Rahmani & Kartik Singh, khalid/kabir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Friends and Feels

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken it upon myself to try and post as many one-shots with these two as buddies as I can, till the point that it's an established fact in this fandom that they're best friends, PERIODT.

Kartik pats his pockets in search of the keys as best as he can, given the fact that his hands are mostly occupied by a few bags. "Hold up, let me help." He hears a voice close behind his ear and turns around to face Aman Tripathi. He takes hold of one bag and motions Kartik to go on.

Kartik inserts the key into the keyhole and unlocks his front door. "Thanks," he breathes. Aman just awkwardly smiles in return. 

"Your mood's probably not the greatest right now. I'd like to apologize on my father's behalf. He gets a little snappy sometimes, especially on days when business doesn't do well, you know." 

"Don't sweat it. I'm kind of used to this by now," Kartik dismisses. Aman hands him a container with food. "It's probably not as good as the food at your restaurant but here, have this - a peace offering," Aman shyly mutters, looking unsure of himself. 

"Bro you really don't have to." Kartik tries to return it but Aman shakes his head no and flees the scene before saying, "See you around, Singh." 

Khalid gets out of the elevator just as Aman disappears round the corner and out of sight. Seeing Kartik rooted to his spot, he waves his hand in front of Kartik's face. "Kaha kho gaye? Get in already, I'm tired," Khalid whines. Kartik snaps out of it and pushes the door open, Khalid follows suit. 

Khalid flings his bag to one side of the couch and plants his ass on the other. "Can we jump straight to gobbling down the dinner and snoring away to glory?" Khalid tries. "Shut up and go wear this." Kartik throws a large article of clothing at his face. 

Khalid rolls his eyes and examines the clothing. "A bunny onesie? Why-" Kartik shows holds out a similar one in his hand, only this time, it's a puppy onesie. "These are your choices and you can't opt out of this or I'll be very pissed," Kartik answers matter-of-factly.

They've known each other since primary school. Both being outcasts in their own way, they found solace in each other. After news regarding Abdul Rahmani's treacherous actions got out, Khalid was given the 'backstabber' tag by the bullies in school. They beat him up and partially destroyed his right peripheral vision, he had to pay the price for his father's crimes. 

Kartik, on the other hand, was considered an outcast for other reasons. His hair, his mannerisms were really different from the other boys his age. They didn't like his distinct and quirky personality, and bullied him for it.

Khalid and Kartik didn't have any friends they could turn to for comfort. They belonged to the same batch in school and so they'd pair up with each other when a bully came their way because they had no one else to turn to. They understood each other and were each other's biggest support system. Years later, they still have each other's back.

Khalid groans. With a defeated sigh, he grabs the puppy onesie from Kartik's hold and gets changed. Meanwhile Kartik changes into his bunny onesie and prepares the snacks for the night while blasting some loud pop music. 

"How about a blanket fort to get us more comfy?" Kartik asks once Khalid makes an appearance in the kitchen. "Maaf kardo yaar. (Forgive me, my dude) I don't have the time nor patience for it right now. Next time, maybe," comes Khalid's reply. Kartik gives him the stink eye but let's it slide. 

"How do I look now?" he asks. "Like an annoying ass rabbit," Khalid replies. Kartik smacks his shoulder. "But, I think you really resemble a cute puppy. I feel like peppering this cute pupper's face with kisses right now," Kartik teases, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Don't you dare-" Before Khalid can properly warn him off, Kartik clings to Khalid and kisses his cheeks and squeezes his face. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" he teases while scratching Khalid's chin. Khalid pushes him off of him and gags. "Eww you slobbered all over my face. Now I'll have to bathe in a tub of dettol." Khalid vigorously wipes his face.

"Abey saale get out. No snacks for you," Kartik says. "Aww mera baby angy?" (Aww is my baby angry?) Khalid coos while pulling his cheek. "Ye lo,"(Take this) he mumbles and proceeds to kiss Kartik's cheek with a loud smack and hugs his neck.

Kartik rolls his eyes and pries his hands off of him. "Firstly, don't ever call me baby again, that's straight up gross. Secondly, go pick a movie," Kartik states. "Trust me, I know how cringey 'baby' sounds but I know you hate it so," Khalid winks and goes back out to do as Kartik told him. 

He hears the doorbell buzz as he skims through his options. He jiggles his butt along to his favorite song blaring on the speaker before he gets the door. He gets the shock of his life when he's met with Kabir on the other side. 

"Cute," Kabir breathes, his eyes transfixed on Khalid. Khalid is taken aback by that response and his heart beats a million miles an hour. When he realises Kabir's witnessing him in a onesie now, his cheeks flame up he tries to stutter out an explanation.

"My cousin lives next door. We were kinda getting disturbed by the loud music," Kabir states, giving him a once over. "Right, sir!" Khalid wastes no time and turns off the music and returns to the door.

"I'm sorry, my friend likes jamming out to his music loudly sometimes," Khalid explains. "It's alright! I understand," Kabir replies. "Love the outfit, by the way. Suits you!" Kabir winks at him and Khalid swears his heart just dropped to his stomach.

"Babe, who's at the door?" Kartik places the snacks on the coffee table and joins them at the door. He slings an arm around Khalid's shoulder while eyeing Khalid.

His response can be read as _'Who's this hottie?'_ Khalid's huffs, _'Bad timing'_

"This is my best friend Kartik," Khalid says. 'Babe' Kabir says as he air-quotes the word. Khalid awkwardly laughs and while scratching his neck he says, "It's an inside joke, sir.'' He gives Kartik a side-glare.

"Kartik, meet Major Kabir." Kartik smacks his lips together and outstretches his arm out for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you," he says. "I'll leave you two alone now. Call me if you need anything- snacks, drinks…." he tells them. "....maybe 'condoms'," he whispers the last bit into Khalid's ear before zooming out of there.

"You guys seem to be having a blast in your onesies," Kabir comments while his teeth tease his bottom lip. "Don't ask, sir. I'm not allowed to question Kartik's choices" Khalid says.

"I don't know about the other matters but you shouldn't question him regarding this. You look cute," he says, leaning against the doorframe. He proceeds to gently card his fingers through Khalid's hair and Khalid feels like he's soon going to be a puddle on the floor. 

He flicks a dry leaf out of his hair. "There," he says while caressing his hair. "That's better." He smiles down at Khalid who is unable to maintain eye contact thanks to the very very close proximity.

"I'm gonna stay with my cousin for a day or two, some business to take care of. See you around." Kabir takes a few steps backwards and bids him farewell. Khalid's mind still reeling from the short circuit caused by Kabir - is unable to form a coherent sentence so, he just waves in reply.

Khalid closes the door behind him and flops face first onto the couch. He hears Kartik shuffling around and finally feels a heavy weight descend onto his bottom. "What happened? Did he ask you out?"

"Get off me, ass," comes Khalid's muffled reply. "Aww, where's the fun in that!? You're a soldier, thoda bohot heavy weight toh chalta hai," (You're a soldier, handling a bit of heavy weight shouldn't be too much for you) Kartik shrugs. Khalid pinches his side which makes Kartik yelp and he sits down on the carpeted floor 

"Movie chalu kar and pass the snacks," (Start the movie and pass the snacks) Khalid mumbles. Kartik hits play. Khalid absentmindedly munches on the snacks while being lost in his thoughts. "Do you think I'm cute?" Kartik, who was busy stuffing his face while enjoying the action sequence, stops mid-way. "Platonically or….?"

"Kabir called me cute and winked at me," Khalid whispered almost inaudibly. "I've always been called hot and that has never made me feel the way I feel right now. If only he truly meant it instead of him just saying it to tease me."

Kartik pauses the movie. He cups Khalid's face. "Dude, he really likes you. Did you not see the look in his eyes when I called you babe? It yelled bloody murder." "Really?"

Kartik nods and bites down on the deep-fried veg deluggd between Khalid's fingers. "Hey! Get your own," complains Khalid. "By the way, these taste different from the usual stuff. New recipe?" "Nuh-uh, new cook."

Khalid looks at him questioningly. "Remember Shankar Tripathi with his veg restaurant right opposite mine? He was being a bitch to me cause I'm his competition and all that jazz. So his son, Aman came all the way here to send me these, said he made them himself."

Khalid picks up the note lying by Kartik's side. "I'm no hopeless romantic like you but this is actually pretty adorable! He even added a little heart on 'i' in your name. Maybe he likes you," Khalid teases. "You're being delusional. He's just a kind man unlike his asshole of a father," Kartik dismisses him.

"How does he know your address anyway?" Khalid arches an eyebrow in question. "He once, sort of helped me get my bike fixed by his cousin's garage and then dropped it off here. Of course, I had to call him home to offer him coffee and snacks for his kindness." Kartik explains.

"Did this 'kindness' include kisses or…..?" "Khalid, I swear I'll smack you," Kartik threatens. "Anyway, what a nice guy, man!" Khalid says. "Is he cute? Do you like him?"

"He's cute and tiny but most probably straight, so it's whatever," Kartik shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm gonna be single all my life. Na family, na boyfriend," he sighs. "Move your dramatic ass a little, will ya?" Khalid says, making Kartik scoot over as he sits on the carpeted floor beside him. 

Khalid pats his knee while ruffling Kartik's hair. He gets the signal and instantly lays his head down on Khalid's lap. "Boyfriend ki jagah toh shaayad kabhi na le pau but don't you dare say you're alone," (I may not be able to fill the position of a boyfriend but dindo you dare say you're alone," saysKhalid, softly. "Aur ammi ko bhul gaya tu?" (Did you forget ammi?) [ammi - Khalid's mum]

Kartik smiles up at him. "That's not it. I'm just feeling a little down, is all," he mumbles. Khalid runs his fingers through Kartik's hair and hums a tune under his breath. Kartik recognises the tune instantly and feels at ease as he lets his eyes close and enjoys the calm.

"I know I'm not around much because of my duty to the country. But I'm here now. You can tell me if something's bothering you, bubba," Khalid says. "I know and I love you. But I swear I'm fine, just yearning for a little love - a significant other in the moment," Kartik replies. 

Khalid motions Kartik to lift his head and he shifts around to push the coffee table aside to make space for himself and lays down next Kartik. "I know I was embarassed of this onesie but I gotta admit it's really comfy," Khalid states. 

That's how they spend the rest of the night - cuddled close to each other, chilling in their onesies, feasting on some greasy fast food and snoozing on the floor like it's nobody's business.

  
  



End file.
